Rosas Para Tí
by BelCandyKagamine
Summary: Hinata sufre un accidente, justo despues de confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto. ¿Que pasara? ¡NaruHina! y un poco de SasuSaku Advertencia: TRAGEDIA.


**Hola de nuevo :3. Como veran, todavia no he terminado mi fanfic: _"¡Problemas de confesion!"_ Pero se me vino una idea genial para un fic. Lamentablemente contiene TRAGEDIA asi que tu decides si leer o no. Esta historia es Naruhina y contiene un poco de SasuSaku. Tambien estoy preparando un fic InuyashaxKagome. Sin más que decir les dejo mi fic. **

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, el fanfic SI.**

-¡Cuidad…!- Pero el rubio no pudo completar la frase. Un auto a gran velocidad no pudo parar a tiempo. Hinata. La victima. ¡No! Era una pesadilla. Así es, era una pesadilla. No podía… no podía estar pasando. De repente sintió como Sasuke se acercaba a él rápido, mientras la novia de este, Sakura, iba a revisar a Hinata. Ya podía divisar un círculo de gente que se amontonaba cerca del cuerpo de su amada.

-¡Naruto!- Llamo una chica de pelo largo lacio hasta la cintura. Era Ino. Su pelo le había vuelto a crecer. Pero Naruto no le escuchaba. El mundo se había detenido para él. No oía nada. No sentía nada. De repente sintió como unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Naruto…Naruto… ¡Naruto reacciona!- Le grito Sasuke mientras iba a donde estaba Hinata. Naruto reacciono y corrió a toda velocidad donde estaba ella, la chica de su corazón.

Estaba tirada boca arriba. De su boca salía un hilo de sangre. Sus ojos ya no resplandecían, se había vueltos opacos. Movía el pecho con dificultad. Eso indicaba que todavía respiraba, pero con mucha dificultad. De repente se escucho el sonido de la ambulancia. Se la llevarían al hospital.

¿Tenia la esperanza de salir viva?

-Sakura… - Le llamo Naruto mientras iba con ella -¿Se...se podrá salvar?-Le pregunto viéndola con sus ojos azules, tratando de encontrar una respuesta positiva, llena de toda esperanza.

-Naruto…eso depende de Hinata, te necesita- Le contesto mirando para abajo, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Ella y Hinata se habían vuelto muy amigas.

-Ve Naruto, ayúdala, quédate a su lado- Le dijo Sasuke que había llegado al lado de Sakura.

-Lo hare…- Y corrió hasta la ambulancia para subirse junto con Hinata. Cuando estaban arriba, Naruto no le dejaba de hablar. No podía perder el conocimiento. No. Tampoco podía morir. Algunas veces Naruto se pellizco el mismo, para afirmar que NO era un sueño. Lamentablemente, no lo era. El transporte se detuvo, habían llegado. Ingresaron al hospital lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. Finalmente, fue ingresada para que la trataran.

Naruto no se iría. No sin antes verla. Viva o muerta. Hinata antes del accidente le había declarado sus sentimientos. Naruto le había correspondido. La chica ansiosa, cruzo la calle para comprar un regalo a su nuevo novio. Pero todo se volvió negro después de eso. Los minutos parecían años.

Él se encontraba tocándose la cabeza, en señal de desesperación. Miraba para abajo. No quería ver que se encontraba en un hospital y Hinata estaba allí, peleando por su vida. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Era Sasuke.

-Todo estará bien…- Susurro. Naruto sintió como recobraba de a poco las esperanzas. Tener a su mejor amigo al lado lo hacia olvidar un poco la situación.

Y el tiempo seguía pasando.

Para ese entonces ya habían llegado varios conocidos de Hinata. Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru y más. Hinata era una persona muy querida.

Naruto no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Ni le importaba. Solo se limitaba a pensar que Hinata iba a salir con vida y feliz. Luego de tanto esperar el medico salió de la habitación y dio permiso de que entrara solo una persona.

-Naruto, te necesita más que a nosotros- Le dijo Kiba. Naruto solo asintió. Se levanto y camino como pudo hasta la habitación. Le pesaba el cuerpo. No quería, ¡No quería aceptar la realidad!

Cuando Naruto entro a la habitación, el medico se acerco al otro grupo de personas.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- Pregunto Ino al doctor.

-Hay un %85 de que… no salga con vida. Las heridas son muy graves- Les informo con tristeza el encargado.

-¡Pero todavía hay esperanza de que se cure! ¡¿Verdad?-Pregunto Sakura al borde del llanto. Estaba tomada de la mano de Sasuke.

-Lo siento, señorita…- Y dicho esto bajo la cabeza y se fue.

-Naruto… sé fuerte…- Susurro Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano de su novia un poco más fuerte en ese momento de angustia.

En la habitación, Naruto, se sentó al lado de Hinata. Estaba toda cubierta de vendas, desde el pecho hasta la cintura. Lo demás, lo cubría las sabanas. A pesar de su condición, Hinata sonreía.

"Parece un ángel" – Pensó Naruto. Y al momento se corrigió. "No se parece, lo es"

-Na-Naruto-kun…- Susurro Hinata mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

-Shh. Estoy contigo, pero no hables- Le dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano derecha. Ella apretó un poco más su mano.

-Naruto… te amo…- Murmuro la chica, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Yo también, Hinata…- Le contesto Naruto. Ya se tendría que ir. En ese momento el medico abrió la puerta. Hinata necesitaba descansar. Antes de cruzar la puerta, Naruto pudo ver, que mientras Hinata cerraba los ojos, una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Al día siguiente, Hinata había dejado de respirar.

Desde ese día, Naruto va al cementerio y le deja flores a su amada de color rojo y celeste. Rojas por el amor que nunca le pudo dar y celestes por que es un hermoso ángel que lo cuida.

"Hasta siempre… Naruto-kun"

**Fin **

**Lo se es muy triste. Y es el primer fanfic de tragedia que escribo. Espero que lo haya hecho bien. Acepto cualquier critica, mientras no se con insultos.  
><strong>


End file.
